In indirect aqueous printing, an aqueous ink is jetted onto an intermediate transfer member, typically called a blanket, and the ink is partially or fully dried on the blanket prior to transfixing an image to a media substrate, such as a sheet of paper. The blanket may be overcoated with a sacrificial layer to facilite transfix and long term printing reliability.
The ink is a mixture of water, a solvent, a colorant, and a polymer latex. The polymer latex may include an aqueous dispersion of polymer particles. The polymer latex may have a minimum film forming temperature from about 55° C. to about 110° C. and a glass transition temperature from about 45° C. to about 100° C. The softening point may be from about 40° C. to about 95° C.
There is a need for an ink with enhanced wetting properties for use in indirect aqueous printing utilizing a sacrificial layer.